Adventure Gone Wrong
by HeavyBane
Summary: Rated M for violent... Tails, Amy and Cream try finding themselves the 7 Chaos Emeralds, Sonic had died a few years ago, Tails: 10, Amy: 14, Cream: 8 Will they find the Chaos Emeralds? or will something go wrong? TailsXCream, SonicXAmy(At end)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA**

**A/N: I will make a story about with TailsXAmyXCream in, not a three way/some, but Tails isn't sure who to pick...**

**Tails is going to be narrating this part of the story**

* * *

**Tails Story**

**I was on another mission, to stop Eggman from destroying Mobius, and build his new empire on a different planet. Of course we succeed, but this mission was like no other... This mission, was shocking, such weak machinery, but yet managed to get Sonic.**

"TAIS, WHERE'S MY POWER RING?" Sonic shouted as he ran across the walls in a big room, whilst being attacked by Eggmans robots and badniks

"HERE!" I got the ring out "Catch" I threw the ring to him, he just about jumped up and caught it, I watched as he spin dashed into the robot, making a hole right through it, destroying it's main circuitry. Meanwhile I was flying above the battle the two had, spinning my two tails around, I had grown immune to feeling pain in them, the only thing I want, is to be like him...

"All done" Sonic shouted, as the robot collapsed, I landed in front of Sonic

"Good job" I gave Sonic a high five along with a smile, then suddenly a hand appeared out of no-where, and crushed Sonic, I could see he was suffering in pain, and screeching

"AAAAAAAAAAH, HELP! KNUCKLES, TAILS, ANY-" Sonic had passed out from the pain the hand dealt, I fell to me knees as I watched him lay there unconscious, the robot had used all it's power to do this, I have to admit, seeing Sonic in trouble like this wasn't pretty, when it was clear, I decided to nudge Sonic a few times... there was no reactions coming from him. I cried onto his chest and bashed the floor with my hand curled up into a fist

"It's not fair" I kept telling myself "H-How am I going to tell the others? I cant leave him here" I picked Sonic up, and held him in my arms, he looked peaceful there, I would guess he was dreaming about beating up all those badniks and saving lives. I had no choice and flew towards the only person that knows what to do. Amy. After flying for fifteen minutes, I had arrived in Station Square, I still had Sonic in my arms, as I walked around, the humans noticed Sonic in my arms as I flew around the city, my tails spinning made a noise, and alerted them. I heard humans gasp everywhere I went, then I had found Amy's house, which she claimed two years ago, and built with me, Sonic, Knuckles and Cream

"OH MY GOSH, SONIC'S ASLEEP" I heard humans shout, after I landed, I quickly ran up to Amy's front door, and knocked on it, I was still crying. After ten seconds, I was glad to hear Amy approaching the door, she answered it and noticed this.

"Hey Tails, sleepy head? wait... oh my GOSH!" Amy noticed his almost flattened body, it had crushed his bones into his lungs, making them split open

"I-I'm sorry Amy, I tried to save him" I replied, Amy hung her head low, and frowned

"You tried... I think we should take him to hospital" Amy replied, I nodded and agree, because he was probably just unconscious. After a thirty minute walk, I had arrived at the hospital with Amy, Amy was a nice girl... but I'm not sure who I like more, Cream? but I love both as friends, so I'm undecided. Back to the story, we had made it to the hospital, and checked out with the human there

"Our hero, is injured, can you help us?" I asked, the human looked over and gasped seeing Sonic in this state, she nodded and typed in a few documents onto her computer, and almost instantly doctors appeared

"Right this way Mr. Prower and Miss. Rose" The doctors recognized us instantly, and we walked along to a room where they were going to x-ray Sonic to see how injured he his. After fifteen minutes, the results appeared. Suddenly Amy clutched onto my arm, and started crying

"Amy? what's wrong?" I asked, I noticed she began to sob louder and louder, I stroked her head once

"I hope he's alright" Amy replied, I wasn't sure what to think of this, so I said the first thing that came to my mind

"Just have faith" I replied, but that wasn't going to work now...

"The results are in" The doctor finally spoke, me and Amy looked up, Amy held onto me even tighter, I felt a blush crawl up my face from this, as women never really touched me like this

"H-how is it doc?" Amy asked nervously, the doctor shook his head

"I'm afraid he wont survive" The doctor replied, Amy gasped and started crying onto my shoulder, I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to my chest, feeling sorry for her, I felt the need to cry, but I had to stay strong

"First Cosmo and now this... Eggman is a deadman" I finally spoke, Amy looked up at me knowing that was true

"So. I'll leave you guys to decide, is Sonic being buried, or cremated?" The doctor interrupted, me and Amy looked at each other instantly

"Buried" We both replied, I know of only one way to bring him back, and that's only because I know about everybody's special abilities. The doctor nodded and brings Sonic and places him in my arms, Amy looked at him, and didn't want to kiss him, but she had no choice and tried, I closed my eyes as she kissed him on the lips, Amy blushed a bit, but still cried. I held the dead body in my arms, looking disgusted, when I opened my eyes, the doctor shook his head

"Please, just bury him already" I sobbed after saying that, Amy nodded, the doctor grabbed Sonic and took him away "Come on, let's get home now Amy" I insisted, Amy nodded and was still holding onto my arm. We stood up, and then walked away quickly. thirty minutes later, we had made it back to Amy's house, I still felt sorry for her, there was more I could do for her too, as I let her down big time

"May I come in?" I asked, as Amy opened the door, she hung her head low after successfully opening it, she turned around and smiled

"Sure, I could do with a bit of company" Amy replied, she turned around and walked into her house, with me behind her. After I closed the door, I approached Amy, and sat down next to her, she was crying into her hands, and I don't like seeing her like that. I put an arm around her, and she looked up at me whilst sobbing "I miss him so much *sob* and he ain't coming back" Amy cried into her hands again, I clenched my fists knowing there was a way to bring him back

"I miss him too... and I may know how to bring him back, I just need some time to think" I replied, Amy looked up at me with what I thought was hope or faith

"I believe you can do it Tails, you've helped and saved us many times, I think you deserve this" Amy replied

"Deserve what?" I asked, she gave me a kiss on the cheeks, against my warm furry mustache... or at least what I think is, I'd like to think of them as whiskers. I blushed without noticing, but Amy noticed and laughed "Aw, I love seeing that smile, it's so cute" I pointed out, making Amy now blush. We shared a long lasting hug until I finally spoke "We don't have to hug forever you know" I pointed out again

"I know, but you're keeping me warm Tails" Amy pulled from the hug for a second, but then planted her head into my furry white chest, she could feel my heartbeat, my heart was pounding as I felt something I never felt before... love?

* * *

**Well then Mr. Lost and Forgotten Memories, you were just so eager to get me to write this, you threatened me by making you wait is was against the rules? lol, here you go**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA, not me**

**Still Tails' story, soz**

* * *

Here I was, with Amy's head planted into my chest, she moved her head around a bit, from how comfortable it was "I can hear your heartbeat, you're nervous aren't you Tails?" Amy pointed out, I felt more nervous

"Uh, yeah" I replied nervously, Amy looked at me and giggled

"Don't be nervous around me Tails, I love you" Amy replied, I felt more nervous

"I-I love you too" I replied, feeling like a moron, we both looked at each other awkwardly after that, I then realized I had jobs to do

"So Tails, have you got a girlfriend yet?" Amy asked, I felt like I should choose Amy, but my heart said no, I'm not ready yet...

"No... I'm not ready yet, speaking of girls, I got some jobs to do, see ya round Amy" I pulled from the hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead, and then left the house. After fifteen minutes, I arrived at Cream and Vanilla's house, seeing no difference from the outside of the house, I went on and knocked on the door. Just ten seconds later, being answered by Vanilla, she noticed I was still crying

"Hello Tails, what brings you here?" Vanilla asked, I sighed

"I-I came to deliver some bad news... but also to see how you and Cream are doing" I looked down

"We're doing fine Tails, what's the bad news?" Vanilla asked, I looked up at her, it was so hard to say, because it was shocking

"Sonic The Hedgehog... is dead" I explained, Vanilla gasped and covered her mouth up

"Oh my, how?" Vanilla asked, I hated explaining this sort of stuff to friends who were so kind to me

"He got crushed by Eggman" I turned away and cried, then I felt a hand on my shoulder "I'm fine... I just need some time to think" I replied, the hands grip got stronger, I turned around knowing this wasn't like Vanilla, I saw Cream there, my eyes grew wide at first, but then I noticed tears streaming out of her eyes, I then stood up and pulled her into a hug "I-I'm sorry, I tried to save him... I guess we have no hero now..." Tails finally spoke

"Tails, you are my hero... Sonic only ever saved people, but you brightened up my day, and everyone else's, with that cute smile of yours" Cream explained, I felt very nervous, the poor six year old rabbit looked up to me? I cant help but feel guilty, because there was a way to save Sonic, I just didn't know how to save him "You tried your best Tails, and that's what you can do, you cant stay mad at yourself for not saving your best buddy, none of you saw it coming, and it was eggmans fault anyway" Cream explained, I felt better, but not still not right

"Yeah, I guess you're right" I finally replied, Cream pulled away from the hug and grabbed my hand, I looked at the door and saw Vanilla wasn't there

"Come on in Tails, mama's going to make some cookies" Cream pulled me into the house... and well, I closed the door behind me, but I wasn't hungry or thirsty

"I'm not hungry, or thirsty... but thanks" I replied, Cream stopped dragging me along, and hugged me, also giving me a kiss on the cheek

"You don't have to lie Tails, I know what you're like" Cream pointed out, I felt nervous, but felt more sorry for her

"I-I'm sorry" I replied

"It's okay, you don't have to eat, I'll leave you to do what you want Tails" Cream replied, I felt relieved at first, but part of me wanted to stay with her, I hated to see her frown and cry, but when she see's me, she smiles and loves me, no matter what... and that makes me happy

"O-okay... I want to stay here with you for a while" I replied, Cream smiled and hugged me

"Okay then, we can maybe watch a funny movie together?" Cream suggest, as much as I hated the idea, as Sonic always crossed my mind, there was no way of saying no to someone as beautiful and cute as Cream

"I'd love that" I hugged Cream back

"Or if you want, we could do that, and have a sleep over" Cream suggested, I loved the idea, but i'd be crying most of the night

"I-I can... but you'd have to put up with me crying, because that's what I do instead of sleeping" I pointed out, Cream frowned but then snapped her fingers with a bright idea

"No need to cry, I'll make you better" Cream assured me, I could trust her, but the only thing that I knew was on her mind, was me

"Okay, do your b-HAHA" I laughed from Cream tickling me on my stomach, I was quite ticklish there, and only Cream and Amy knew about that spot, and Sonic if he were here

**For the next few hours, me and Cream spent a lot of time together, I feel that I know her quite well now, and I don't know it now, but we could be married in a couple of years...**

"Okay guys, good night" Vanilla left the bedroom, Tails instantly looked up at Cream on her bed, Cream was already sat up

"Tails, come on here" Cream whispered, after hearing her mother go down the stairs, Cream patted the empty space in her bed, I got onto the bed and crossed my legs, after getting out my sleeping bag

"What are we going to do?" I asked, Cream laid down on the bed, and patted the empty space by the other pillow on the bed, I guess she meant for me to lay down next to her, so I did

"Just sleep together, I want to make you forget about everything" Cream replied, I felt a bit angry inside at this, but she was doing what was best for me, so I went along with it, she then wrapped her arms around me, and closed her eyes "Goodnight Tails" Cream smiled, I smiled back and put my arms and tails around her

"Goodnight Cream" I replied, then closed my eyes

**The next morning was almost the same, we woke up and I waited for Cream to get changed, Vanilla made us breakfast, and I headed back home.**

**Current Day**

"Sorry doc, that wasn't in detail, it was two years ago... my memories a bit clogged up" Tails spoke to the psychiatrist

"It's fine Miles, you've got a lot off your chest... in a good way" The female psychiatrist replied, Tails looked at the human

"Yeah... is there anything I can do if you cant help?" Tails asked, the psychiatrist sighed

"There is many things you can do, if I were you, focus on bring Sonic back to life, you have nothing to worry about now, what about that Eggman?" The psychiatrist pointed out

"Oh him, uh... Knuckles had his Master Emerald stolen by Eggman, so Eggman is dead, not explaining that in detail, I told Knuckles about Sonic's death on the same day, but he laughed... after killing Eggman that is" Tails replied, the psychiatrist smiled and put down the pen and paper she had

"Okay Miles, this session is finished, the other things you can do, is visit your friends, you haven't seen them in a year... and by the way you made it sound, they miss you" The psychiatrist pointed out again, Tails sat up and thought

"Yeah, you're right... when do I come back?" Tails asked, the psychiatrist shook her head

"You don't unless you have any more problems, goodbye Miles" The psychiatrist led Tails out of the room, and into the outdoors

"Thanks for the help Miss... goodbye" Tails waved goodbye as he left in the X-Tornado

**"I... I want to see Cream and Amy, wait a minute" Tails thought deeply "When we found Knuckles on Angel Island? we lost the Emeralds, but we got them back... could the Chaos Emeralds be the way to bring Sonic back to life?" Tails thought, he shook his head "It's unlikely, I'll have to ask Knuckles" Tails turned the plane around, and headed towards Angel Island.**

* * *

**Well well, R&R MOAR**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA, not me**

* * *

**Tails had arrived at angel island, he then met Knuckles, who was guarding the Master Emerald.**

"Hey Knuckles" Tails interrupted as he got out the X-Tornado

"Hey Tails" Knuckles replied cheerfully

"You know where I can find the Chaos Emeralds?" Tails asked, Knuckles shook his head

"No, sorry... I only have one, but why do you need it?" Knuckles asked, Tails had his hands behind his back, as he smiled

"I think we can bring Sonic back to life, using all 7 Chaos Emeralds... hey, whatever happened to the Super Emeralds?" Tails asked, Knuckles nodded

"Okay, sure, and the Super Emeralds were destroyed, costed too much of the Master Emeralds power" Knuckles replied, Tails nodded and got back into his plane, Knuckles threw a Chaos emerald to him, Tails caught it

"Thanks Knuckles, see ya round" Tails replied as he left

**"Oh boy... that was easy, now to visit my crush..." Tails thoughts filled up with images of him and the eight year old rabbit "What am I thinking... she'd hate me for it..." Tails thought, he dove the plane down as he landed at Cream and Vanilla's house. He knocked on the door after getting out, it was answered by Vanilla.**

"Hello Tails, long time no see, how are you dear?" Vanilla asked, Tails blushed bright red

"I'm fine Miss. I came to see how Cream was" Tails asked, Vanilla nodded and gestured for him to come in

"She's been fine... and Tails, don't break her heart, please" Vanilla begged, Tails was shocked to hear this, but then smiled and nodded

"I've had feelings for her, for a long time Miss. I cant break a heart as precious as hers" Tails replied, Vanilla smiled, Tails walked into the living room, seeing Cream watching television, Tails noticed the chao instantly, as it noticed him. Cheese leaped towards Tails and hugged him "Hey Cheese" Tails replied and let go of the chao, Cream finally noticed Tails

"TAILS!" Cream shouted, he walked up to her and gave her a hug

"Hey Cream, how are you?" Tails asked, Cream nodded and pulled Tails onto the sofa

"I'm fine, I've missed you Tails" Cream said cheerfully, Tails smiled and frowned

"Yeah... I'm sorry I never visited you, you probably hate me now" Tails replied, Tails pulled from the hug and sat next to Cream

"I don't hate you Tails, I like you" Cream replied as she grabbed his hand

"Yeah... but I need to make up for not coming to your birthday parties" Tails replied, Cream frowned

"It doesn't matter Tails, as long as you're here, it's fine" Cream assured him. Cream then smiled

"So... uh, wanna come with me to visit Amy?" Tails asked, Cream nodded

"Sounds fun" Cream mentioned as she got up, Tails stood up and walked out of the house, then got into the X-Tornado, Cream got in after him, Cream waved goodbye to her mother as Tails took off

**"Oh man, here's that feeling again" Tails thought, he had butterflies in his stomach, and his heart was beating fast, as he thought about Cream, Tails was starting to shake from being nervous.**

"Tails? what's wrong? why are you shaking?" Cream asked, Tails shook less violently

"I-I'm just so happy to see you again C-Cream, I forgot how beautiful you were" Tails replied, Cream blushed and leaned over him, to give him a kiss on the cheek

"I forgot how cute you were" Cream replied, Cheese was too busy staring out the window

"We're here" Tails said as he landed outside Amy's house. The 2 got out and then knocked on the door to Amy's house. It was answered by Amy who was wearing a pink bathroom robe

"Hey guys, how are you?" Amy asked, Tails and Cream smiled

"We're fine" Tails replied "May we come in?" Tails asked, Amy nodded

"Sure, what brings you here?" Amy asked as the 2 walked in

"Well... I came to see how you were mainly, but I may need some help too..." Tails sighed

"Help with what?" Amy asked, Cream grabbed Tails' hand, making him blush

"Uh... well, I reckon we have a way of bringing Sonic back to life" Tails replied, Cream and Amy's eyes grew wide

"REALLY?" Amy asked, Tails nodded

"Yep, it worked when we were in Soleana, why wont it work now?" Tails pointed out, Amy hugged Tails

"Thanks, I knew you can find a way, I always believed in you Tails" Amy pulled from the hug

"Me too" Cream added

"So we need to find 6 other Chaos Emeralds... I have 1 already" Tails pulled out the Chaos Emerald, Cream and Amy scratched the back of their heads "Guys?"

"Uh Tails? we have one each" Amy replied, as she and Cream pulled out a Chaos Emerald, Creams was orange, and Amy's was pink

"Wow, okay, that's great... who gave them to you?" Tails asked, Amy laughed

"Sonic did... he had one himself, but where would he store it?" Amy asked, Tails snapped his fingers

"I think I know where, get ready to go out Amy, it's cold outside" Tails stood up as Cream stood up, Amy ran upstairs and got her red dress on quick, and a pair of overalls to keep her legs warm, and then a pink jumper. Cream didn't have any warm clothing, Cheese was naturally warm and used to the temperature

"Tails, I don't have any warm clothing..." Cream replied, Tails thought for a second, then snapped his fingers, and wrapped his tails around her

"Here, I'll keep you warm" Tails replied, Cream turned around and hugged him

"You are really warm Tails, cant you be my coat instead?" Cream asked, Tails laughed as Cream blushed

"Yeah... I can" Tails replied, the two looked at each other directly in the eyes "I uh... wow, you're beautiful" Tails mentioned, Cream blushed and pointed to Tails

"You're cute, come on, let's get these Emeralds" Cream relied, she turned around, Tails followed as his tails wrapped around her

**The 3 left the house and got into the X-Tornado, it was warmer in there as it had heaters, Tails was looking for the locations he thought Sonic kept his Chaos Emerald, scanning the ground constantly for it.**

* * *

**R&R **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA, not me**

**May be a little plot twist, I've been reading Sonic Universe lately, I'm up to #25, so... there will be some references that might be linked to the story**

* * *

**Tails had landed the X-Tornado at the location he thought Sonic kept his Chaos Emerald, Tails went back to his workshop and got his Chaos Emerald a while ago, before arriving. As he and the 2 girls got out the X-Tornado, they then stopped right behind Tails, as he stopped. Tails scanned the grass with a special piece of equipment he invented, which scans for delicate and fragile objects, it was an object that sits on his ear, and covers one eye with a glass HUD and scans nearby ground for fragile objects.**

"Hmm, my X-Scanner tells me it's over there" Tails pointed 10 meters in front of him, he ran to that location, then the Chaos Emerald stopped shaking violently

"Doesn't this remind you of the time we met Blaze, Amy?" Cream pointed out, Amy nodded and sighed

"Yeah... I FORGOT NICOLE!" Amy shouted, Cream laughed

"Okay, GOT IT!" Tails pulled out a blue Chaos Emerald, from the patch in the grass that had just been dug up by Tails

"Okay, great. 2 more to go" Amy replied, Cream and Amy sighed "Is there anything fun we can do?" Amy asked, Tails shook his head as he approached the 2

"Not really... unless you want to find the other 2 with me, I was planning on going alone but..." Tails scratched the back of his head and blushed "I guess I could let 2 pretty girls accompany me" Tails replied, Cream and Amy gasped and then screeched with excitement

"Yeah, I'd love to" Cream replied

"Me too" Amy added, Tails smiled and nodded

"Alright, I'll make a new plane" Tails stood next to the X-Tornado "This baby is ready for retirement, along with the other ones" Tails replied, Amy and Cream frowned "Don't worry, the new one will be a million times better, just give me some time, and I'll come to you when I'm ready" Tails replied, Amy and Cream nodded, then got into the X-Tornado, Amy in the front this time, and Cream and Cheese in the back

**The 3 fell silent on the trip back, Tails had to drop Amy off first, and then Cream and Cheese. Cream and Cheese were dropped off at Vanilla's house, but Tails didn't want to see her go.**

"Tails? what's wrong?" Cream asked as she waited at the front door, the chao constantly eyed the door, Tails frowned and blushed

"I-I don't want you to go home... I've missed you for so long Cream" Tails replied, Cream blushed and hugged him

"Nobody said I had to go home, but I wonder if mother would allow you to stay here tonight" Cream replied, Tails smiled and blushed, then hugging her back, he saw Vanilla standing there, Tails pulled from the hug, Cream then turned around

"Hello Dear, did it go alright?" Vanilla asked, Cream hugged her

"Yes it did. Mother, can Tails sleep over tonight?" Cream asked, Vanilla looked over at Tails, he was rubbing his foot against the ground, and blushing with his hands behind his back

"Aw, of course dear, come on in Mr. Tails" Vanilla moved aside as Tails and Cream walked inside, along with Cheese. Vanilla closed the door behind her and rubbed her hands "Cream, show Mr. Tails to your room" Vanilla asked, Cream nodded and grabbed Tails' hand, the 2 ran upstairs, Cheese was left behind to help Vanilla "Cheese? care to help make dinner with me?" Vanilla asked, the chao did front flips in the air

"Chao chao!" Cheese replied, Vanilla smiled

**Meanwhile in Cream's bedroom.**

"Is this all you do in here? play with human dolls and-" Tails got interrupted by a piece of paper he saw on the floor, he and Cream sat there look at it, Cream was blushing a lot, Tails noticed this, and took the piece of paper "May I look at it?" Tails asked

"Sure" Cream replied, Tails looked down at the picture, and saw him, Cream and Amy in the picture, from a trip to the beach back on Earth, Tails blushed

"I never forgot that day either, you looked beautiful Cream, especially in a bikini" Tails replied, he looked up at Cream, and saw her blushing even more

"Uh... oh... I... uh" Cream stuttered trying to gather her thoughts up, Tails placed a hand on Creams shoulder and stared into her eyes deeply

"I know what you want to say... and I love you too" Tails replied, almost reading her mind

"I love you" Cream finally spoke, Cream hugged Tails "W-would you go out with me Tails?" She whispered into his ear, Tails gulped

"Uh... it's not like I don't want to but..." Tails stopped and pulled from the hug, and covered his face with his hands, and started crying

"Tails? what's wrong? is this about Cosmo?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head

"I-I'm really not ready to get a girlfriend, I'm sorry Cream, you can hate me now..." Tails replied, Cream then got up and stood in front of him

"I couldn't do such a thing" Cream replied, Tails looked up at the rabbit who was glowing from the sunlight shining on her back "Tails, I'm not ready for a boyfriend either" Cream replied, Tails felt better inside knowing she understands

"Okay... I just didn't want to break your heart" Tails pulled Cream into a hug, as he patted her back, he moved his hand through the surface of the dress, stroking Cream on the back

"You cant break anything Tails, you're strong in all places, but my heart isn't a place you can break" Cream explained, Tails pulled from the hug hearing Vanilla walk towards the room, she knocked on the door

"Yes mother?" Cream replied

"Dinner's ready, wash your hands" Vanilla replied, Tails and Cream looked at their gloves, then decided to pull them off. Cream having human like hands, with cream fur covering every part. Tails looked at his, his palm was white, but the rest was yellow. Tails grabbed his hand and felt the war fur

"You're really warm Tails" Cream mentioned, Tails blushed, Cream and Tails stood up, then going to the bathroom to wash their hands. After washing their hands, they were instantly downstairs, having dinner

"I cooked a carrot pie" Vanilla turned around and served the two a slice of the delicious pie "Also with mint tea leafs" Vanilla added, Tails' ears grew wide hearing the word mint, as he loved the stuff

"I love mint, how did you know?" Tails asked, Vanilla smiled

"How wouldn't I? sorry, that came out rude... Cream told me, she knows an awful lot about you, Miles" Vanilla replied, Tails blushed, and looked at Cream

"Well Cream, I've changed my mind, I will go out with you" Tails replied, Creams stared into Tails' eyes, they leaned in for a kiss, but then got stopped by Vanilla

"Nah-ah, not til you're older" Vanilla pushed their faces away slightly, Tails and Cream giggled, then dug into the pie

**20 minutes later. After Tails and Cream had desert (Pudding), they were up in Cream's room. Tails was drawing blueprints for his new plane, as Cream played with the human dolls.**

"Hey Tails?" Cream asked, Tails looked up from drawing his blueprint

"Yeah?" Tails replied

"I wonder what it's like to kiss" Cream asked out of no-where, she blushed as Tails did

"UH... I wondered that t-" Tails got interrupted by Cream silencing him by placing the tip of her index finger on his lips, Tails blushed even more and smile, Cream knelt down on the floor next to him, and kissed him on the lips quickly

"I don't think I did it right, perhaps how Amy does it to Sonic is how we do it" Cream replied, Tails nodded, their faces got closer and before they knew it, they were kissing each other deeply on the lips. After 30 seconds, Tails pulled from the kiss

"Th-that was a kiss?" Tails finally spoke, Cream nodded "That was awesome!" Tails pulled Cream into a hug "Thanks, I needed that to remind me of you, and taste you on my lips"

"Yeah, that was awesome Tails, mother's coming" Cream pointed out, the two pulled from the hug, as their mother knocked on the door

"Yes mother?" Cream replied

"It's time for bed now sweetheart, may I come in?" Vanilla asked, Cream opened the door

"Yes, I'll brush my teeth" Cream replied, Tails was grabbed by Cream by his hands, and pulled into the bathroom, they shared a quick kiss in there before and after brushing their teeth. Once they were in the bedroom, Cream got into her bed with orange covers and other things that have that colour. Tails was in a sleeping bag, which was really comfortable as it was stuffed with memory foam. Tails received a kiss on the forehead from Vanilla, Cream got the same, but got tucked in, Vanilla turned the lights off

"Good night you two" Vanilla closed the door, Tails and Cream looked at each other

"Are you comfortable down there Tails?" Cream asked, Tails nodded

"Yeah, sorta... I've rarely slept in these things, but this one has to be the best of all of em" Tails replied, Cream shook her head

"Cant be as comfortable as my bed" Cream patted the space next to her

"A-Are you sure? I don't want you to think I'm weird..." Tails replied, his ears flopped down as he frowned, Cream shook her head

"I could never think such a thing, come on..." Cream repeatedly patted the empty space next to her, Tails shrugged his shoulders and got up, he examined Cream in her night gown

**"She's so cute, wait, why is she shaking?" Tails noticed**

"Why you shaking Cream?" Tails asked, Cream was shivering according to Tails

"I'm c-c-cold" Cream replied, Tails nodded and got into the bed with her, underneath the covers. Tails wrapped his tails around her, and pulled her into a hug

"I'll keep you warm Cream" Tails finally spoke, Cream blushed as she kissed Tails on the lips

"Yep, you might just make it get hot soon" Cream joked, Tails giggled

"Good night Cream" Tails replied

"Good night Tails" Cream shared a quick kiss on the lips with Tails, the two hugged each other tightly smiling, as they fell asleep, their grip on each other was so tight, they couldn't move during their sleep

* * *

**Is this fluffiness? I don't understand that stuff, but I love it when a girl invites you into her bed, so you can warm her up with a hug, works for me... I'm a guy though, so I make her warm.**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's Characters and Locations belong to SEGA, of course as much as I'd love them, the retro platformers belong to SEGA still**

**I fall asleep thinking of this all the time, when I'm somewhere peaceful, I just think... and I forgot everything, what I may need to do is re-read my last chapter, so I have an understanding of what's happened, okay? spot spelling mistakes or things that don't sound right, and I may correct them. And, if you're not familiar with my fan fictions, I never been taught grammar, taught myself it... so there will be mistakes, but I'm only fox...**

* * *

**Tails had just woken up, in Creams bed with her eyes wide open and staring at him, Tails smiled back and kissed her.**

"Morning Tails" Cream finally spoke

"Morning Cream" Tails replied "Did you have a good sleep?" Tails added, Cream nodded

"Yeah, I dreamed that you and me were king and queen of a castle" Cream replied, Tails blushed

"One day we will be, what's the time?" Tails asked, Cream lent over him

"6:50 am" Cream replied, Tails nodded

"Quite late for me" Tails added

"Too early, I think we should get up now, as mother is usually downstairs by 6:30 am" Cream pointed out, Tails nodded and got out of the bed, then getting his gloves and sneakers on, he was just about to leave the bedroom for Cream to get changed, then he was stopped by Cream

"Huh?" Tails turned around and noticed she was already changed into her standard orange dress "Oh, okay... I forgot this" Tails picked up the blue-print off of the floor and then grabbed Creams hand, they walked downstairs together, and were greeted by Vanilla

"Good morning sweethearts" Vanilla spoke as she turned around

"Morning" Tails replied, as he and Cream sat down at the table. Then getting served toast for breakfast. After their toast, Tails and Cream went to the living room, where Cream was re-united with Cheese

"Chao chao!" Cheese noticed Cream walking towards her

"Cheese" Cream hugged Cheese, Tails sat down on the floor, which appeared to have laminated wood on, which was perfect for Tails to finish his blue-print. Cream sat down on the sofa watching television with Cheese, Cream was behind Tails, she kept stroking his head. Tails felt like he was being massaged by Cream, but actually was being stroked

"And there... done" Tails picked up his blue-print, Cream looked at it and understood parts of it "What do you think?" Tails asked

"It's awesome!" Cream replied, Tails turned around and kissed her on the lips quickly, then was interrupted by Vanilla

"Such a gentleman" Vanilla added, Tails and Cream were startled as they noticed her after turning around

"Ah!... oh, you scared me Miss. I must ask you something before I go" Tails asked, Vanilla nodded "I'm going on a mission when I build my new plane, to get Chaos Emeralds to bring Sonic back to life, and I was wondering if I can take Cream along?" Tails asked, Cream held her hands with hope

"Hmm... just you two?" Vanilla asked, Tails shook his head

"Nah-ah, Amy too" Tails added, Vanilla nodded

"Okay, she can come with you" Vanilla replied, Tails and Cream hugged each other

"Thanks Miss" Tails replied

"Also, can I stay with Tails today? since he stayed with us?" Cream asked, Cream thought

"Hmm... well okay, I trust Tails. No naughty business dear" Vanilla replied, Creams eyes grew wide

"Mother, I wouldn't" Cream replied, she grabbed Tails' hand and walked towards the front door with him

"See you soon dear" Vanilla waved goodbye, Cream just waved back, but didn't reply

"What did she mean by naughty business?" Tails asked, as he got into the X-Tornado with Cream

"Uh... you know... making babies, the S word..." Cream replied, she sighed, Tails' eyes grew wide hearing that, as he took off

"Ah, I see... maybe when we're older, okay" Tails turned around and lent over to Cream, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, Cream blushed

**Cream had constant thoughts of her having a family with Tails, and Tails did too. 15 minutes later, they were at Tails' workshop, Cream didn't have much to do but then sprung up with an idea.**

"Tails, may I help you build the plane?" Cream asked, Tails thought about it as he stood there

"Hmm... well sure, 4 hands are better than 2... wait, that didn't make sense?" Tails replied, Cream laughed and blushed

"Okay Miles, what can I do now?" Cream asked, Tails smiled

"You can show me how strong you are, lift up that 20 kg anvil over there, it's a test" Tails pointed towards the anvil, Cream walked over to it, and picked it up with one hand, Tails whistled

"Alright, I have a bunch of heavy lifting jobs for you then Cream, if you need help, just ask" Tails replied, he went to work on welding metal plates he had already, Cream walked over to a pile of metal scattered on the ground, Cream realized something just before she could say it, Tails said it "I forgot, you need a pair of these" Tails threw his welding gloves to Cream, then noticed Tails hadn't got any

"Where's yours Tails?" Cream asked, as she slipped her hands into the welding gloves, Tails shook his head

"I don't need any, I only get minor injurEEEEEES!" Tails wasn't concentrating and a plate of metal cut him slightly as he moved it towards him, he was bleeding

"TAILS!" Cream ran over to Tails, and grabbed his hand "I think I know what I want to do when I'm older" Cream added, as she examined the hand "Go wash it out, quick" Cream took Tails to his kitchen, then ran the glove-less hand under some cold water

"So... what do you want to do when you're older?" Tails asked, Cream blushed a bit from the thought

"Uh... become a doctor, and be like you" Cream replied, Tails now blushed and pulled his hand away from the cold water, he grabbed Creams hand

"I believe you can" Tails replied, Cream smiled

"Well... I got some metal to lift, just be careful Mr. Tails" Cream added as she walked into his workshop

**For the next 4 hours until their lunch, they had got the body of the plane at 10% done, with Creams help, it made it easier for Tails. The two shared a lot of kisses as they walked past each other. They were now eating lunch, Tails had made strawberry jam sandwiches for their lunch, and then ice cream afterwards.**

"Tails, how did you know?" Cream asked, Tails smiled and giggled slightly

"I've known you for a while Cream, I know what you do and don't like" Tails replied, Cream blushed. The two shared another long kiss on the lips

**For the whole day, the two spent a lot of time on the plane, it is now 50% complete, it was time for dinner, Tails wanted to treat Cream as he had barely any food.**

"So where are we going to get dinner?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head and shrugged his shoulders

"Not sure yet... but we don't have to go out, it's up to you" Tails replied, then gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Hmm... haven't had pizza in a while, can we have that Mr. Tails" Cream asked, as she stared into his eyes, Tails nodded

"Sure... uh, I don't know of any pizza places..." Tails replied, the door to his front house suddenly burst open, revealing a pink hedgehog, who looked really cold and was shivering, Tails and Cream gasped and ran towards her, Amy closed the door behind her

"S-so c-c-cold" Amy spoke, Tails and Cream nodded and then hugged her

"This any better?" Tails asked, Amy nodded

"Y-yes, thanks" Amy replied, none of them would let go "Uh, I'm better now, you don't have to hug me anymore" Amy pulled away from the hug, Tails and Cream then hugged each other "Aw... so cute, you'll be a great couple" Amy pointed out, Tails scratched the back of his head after pulling from the hug

"Uh... we are a couple now" Tails replied, Amy smiled as she sat down on Tails' sofa

"That's great, now we just need to bring Sonic back, and then we can double date" Amy replied, Tails and Cream laughed

"Uh Amy... you do know Sonic was taken by Sally?" Tails pointed out, still giggling, Amy frowned

"Yeah... you two had dinner yet? because I haven't" Amy asked, Tails and Cream shook their heads "Let's see what you got, I'll see if I can make something" Amy walked into Tails' kitchen, Tails and Cream followed

"So... anything good?" Tails asked, Amy turned around and nodded

"Yeah, you have a few of chili dog ingredients" Amy pointed out, Tails nodded

"Yeah, I loved them" Tails replied

"Alright... after this, we'll need to go shopping, you haven't got much here Tails" Amy replied, Cream nodded to agree

"We have plenty of time, me and Mr. Tails were building a plane" Cream added, Tails and Amy laughed

"You don't need to use manners around us Cream, it's perfectly fine to call us by our first names" Tails pointed out, Cream frowned but then smiled

"Okay... Tails" Cream replied

**5 hours later. Tails and Cream had gone shopping along with Amy, they had bought enough groceries to last a few months. Once Amy had left, Tails and Cream went to bed.**

"Alright, you can have my bed, I'll sleep downstairs" Tails gave Cream a kiss on the lips then left, just as he was about to leave, Cream grabbed his arm and stopped him

"Nah-ah, nobodies here, it'll be fine to sleep in your own bed with me" Cream pointed out, Tails nodded and got under the bed covers with his head resting on the pillow, he and Cream kissed each other on the lips deeply, lasted 5 minutes, they were panting for air afterwards

"Good *pant* night *pant* Tails" Cream spoke, Tails smiled

"Good night Cream" Tails replied

* * *

**Aw, well, Aw, so cute... anyway**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

******DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA not me**

******This starts with the present day, but Tails is recapping what had happened.**

******Lil new feature to my fan fictions**

******And ********(...)******** represent a new scene. ********I'm also now a hater of Cosmo, because Animals and plants don't mix...**

******(…)**

**Tails' Week**

I'm not sure where to start, I mean really... it's been a busy week, been going out with Cream, eating chili dogs, this is life, but out hero is missing. During my week, me and Cream worked on my new plane, she is quite the strong rabbit, must have came from her father, who I only know the tiniest bit about, but I know that he was strong, and from the military. It explains the polite attitude her and Vanilla express. My memorable day... wasn't exactly a day, it was more like the night Cream slept in bed with me, I must admit, I wasn't overly comfortable, but I enjoyed it, just thinking of her.

Makes my heart pound, she's so cute, and beautiful, love is just wonderful, especially when you're loved back. But I miss my best friend... I remember losing Cosmo, had to admit, she was pretty. But I knew nothing about her, and coming to think of it, it is pointless to think of me loving her, I only like her as a friend. Same went for Cream and Emeryl, that was upsetting, seeing that poor rabbit cry, makes me sad, I enjoy the cheerful side of her, and I hope to see more of it.

**Present_day**

**Tails was lying in his bed, thinking about his week, Tails had just finished the plane, and it was ready. Tails jumped out of bed and ignored everything else but his clothing, which consisted of sneakers and gloves, Tails went downstairs and got out a chili dog for breakfast. After eating the chili dog, Tails went towards the phone, then picking it up, he finished his mouthful and swallowed it as he dialed in Amy's phone number.**

**The phone beeps a few times, then gets answered.**

"Hello?" Amy answers

"Hey Amy, just called to let you know, I have finished the plane, we may need some things for the journey, can I trust you to make a picnic for the 3 of us?" Tails asked, Amy sighed

"Yeah, I can see why you asked that. You put a lot of time into your work, don't you Miles?" Amy pointed out, Tails blushed and scratched the back of his head

"Yeah, it's nothing really, anyway, I'm going to see Cream now, see ya" Tails almost hung up before Amy could reply, then he heard Amy shouting

"WAIT!" Amy shouted, Tails held the phone up to his ear

"What's wrong?" Tails asked, Amy sighed

"Nothing... just lonely... that's all" Amy replied, Tails frowned instantly

"As soon as Sonic is back to life, you must go easy on him, he will feel the pain that he had when he... yeah" Tails replied not saying the word, as it would upset Amy

"Okay, thanks Tails, see you then" Amy hung up, Tails sighed and put the phone back

_"Man, I feel sorry for her, I'd be with her, but I cant break Cream's heart"_ Tails thought, as he got into his new plane, it started up fine, it was like the X-Tornado, but bigger, and he called it the "X-Storm", it was fast, strong, and capable of many things, more importantly, it protected everyone very well. Tails installed his normal weaponry, including a power ring launcher, Tails had one of the power rings for him to try out, but wasn't going to do it yet, only at the right time

"All right, gimme what ya got X-Storm" Tails yelled, as he started the plane up, it ran really smooth, and took off instantly. Tails used his latest technology which made it turn into a Vtol **(A/N: A plane that can hover, or become a plane as normal)**

******(…)**

Tails had arrived at Vanilla's house, he knocked on the door, within seconds it was answered by Vanilla.

"Good morning Mr. Tails" Vanilla answered

"Good morning Miss, is Cream awake?" Tails asked, Vanilla nodded

"Yes, she's in the kitchen" Vanilla moved aside as Tails walked in, Tails saw the rabbit eating cereal at the table, Tails grabbed her hand

"Hmm?" Cream realized, she turned around and saw Tails "TAILS!" She gave him a gentle hug

"Hey, I finished that plane now, you better get ready for our journey" Tails replied, Cream nodded and smiled

"I'm looking forward to it" Cream replied, Tails blushed

"Well uh... if you want, I can help you get ready for it?" Tails asked, Cream nodded

"Sure, you'd do anything to see me nude" Cream pointed out, Tails blushed

"Uh... yeah, I MEAN NO!" Tails replied quickly, Cream laughed and kissed him on the cheek

"Come on" Cream grabbed his hand and walked towards the stairs, Vanilla was standing there, Tails insisted that he talked

"Hello Miss, Cream and I are getting ready for our journey to find the next 2 Chaos Emeralds" Tails explained "We just need to get ready for it"

"Okay dear, you stay with Mr. Tails at all times, and stay safe" Vanilla replied, Cream hugged her

"I will" Cream replied, she then grabbed Tails' hand and walked upstairs with him. Once they were in the bedroom, Cream pulled out something

"What you got there Cream?" Tails asked, Cream turned around revealing a coat "Yep, we'll need that" Tails pointed out

"And pants?" Cream asked, Tails smiled

"Yep, you don't want your legs getting cold do you?" Tails asked, Cream shook her head, and pulled out a pair of orange trousers "Okay, if you wanna get changed now, I'll be outside" Tails replied as he walked to the door

"I don't mind Tails, we see you boys naked all the time" Cream replied, Tails turned around and nodded "And no, I wont think it's weird" Cream took her dress off, then put her T-shirt and pants on, and a new pair of boots and gloves

"You look nice Cream" Tails complimented, Cream blushed

"I forgot my hat and scarf" Cream reached into her wardrobe and pulled out a scarf and a wool hat "Don't you need anything to keep you warm?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head

"I packed a scarf and some gloves, I should be all right" Tails replied, Cream grabbed his hand and walked downstairs beside him, Cream gave her mother a hug before opening the door, they both waved goodbye as they left

Cream was amazed by the plane, and how well it worked, it was exactly to Tails' liking "Tails, how long did it take to make this?" Cream asked, Tails seemed shocked at the question then finally answered

"It took a week, I did work hard on it" Tails said as he piloted the plane in the air

"Great, so we're ready to go then?" Cream asked

"Yes, we're ready, gotta get Amy first, she's making a picnic for us" Tails replied, Cream seemed excited

"That's kind of her" Cream added, Tails sighed and frowned

"I don't like seeing her all lonely though, but once we've got them Chaos Emeralds, Sonic should be back" Tails said, he then landed at Amy's house, the two got out of the plane and knocked on the door, it was answered by Amy

"Hey * sob * Come in" Amy replied, Tails and Cream stood there in shock noticing she had been crying, they walked in, and Tails hugged Amy after closing the door

"Don't cry, we're here now" Tails said, Amy sighed and hugged back

"Okay, I made the picnic, strawberry jam sandwiches I know we all like, and some vegetable soup" Amy replied as she pulled from the hug

"Great, thanks Amy" Tails kissed her on the cheek, Amy blushed

"What was that for Tails?" Amy asked, Tails laughed

"I think it's time you deserved one of those, for all that you have done" Tails replied, Cream then checked on them

"Thanks" Amy kissed him on the cheek "You deserve one too" Amy added, Cream laughed

"Stop flirting you two" Cream interrupted, Tails and Amy looked at each other and smiled

"Nah" They both replied

"_Good job Tails, you're making her happy_" Cream thought "Can we get going soon?"

"Yeah, sure, bring the picnic outside into the plane" Tails replied, looking at Amy, Amy nodded and grabbed the picnic off the side and walked outside with Tails and Cream, then getting into the new plane

"I like the new plane, you do put a lot of work into your machines don't you Tails?" Amy asked again, Tails sighed

"Yeah, but I built it for journey purposes, so I made sure it is safe and stuff" Tails replied

"What are we waiting for, let's go already!" Amy added, Tails took off in the plane, Amy was amazed at how well it worked too

**(…)**

**Well then, next one, will be, the journey, and a lil suprise**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry to interrupt, but there's ****no more sexual mature fan fictions from now, as there are too many pussy boys out there, to pussy to get horny over something they read, but yeah, because of this one pussy boy, he has managed to temporarily ban my account from posting stuff**

**(…)**

Tails, Cream and Amy were in the middle of their journey to find the next 2 Chaos Emeralds, Tails had the rest with him, and used them to find the others, suddenly the plane vibrated

"What the?" Tails said, he looked around seeing nothing wrong at fist, but turned out to be a snow storm "Oh no..." Tails said, Cream and Amy grew worried

"W-what is it Tails?" Cream asked, Tails sighed and frowned

"It's a snowstorm, don't worry, the plane can stand this... wait, it's shaking because there's a Chaos Emerald nearby" Tails pointed out, the Chaos Emerald he had powered the engine, the girls got theirs out and realized it was shaking too

"Hmm, just land, we'll find it some how" Amy asked, Tails landed the plane and got out with the girls, then looked around for the Chaos Emerald, going through a lot of snow and having lots of wind blow into their faces

"I FOUND IT!" Amy shouted, she found the green Chaos Emerald and gave it to Tails

"Great, one more left" Tails pointed out as he placed the Emerald in his tails, the 3 got in the plane and decided to take a break, as it took 30 minutes to find it, they were warming up with the heating on

"All right, anybody want some soup?" Amy pulled out a big flask containing vegetable soup

"Yes please" Tails and Cream replied, Amy poured out vegetable soup from the flask into 3 plastic bowls she had, and then giving them silver spoons, she handed them each a bowl of soup

"I put carrot, potato, peas, sweetcorn and beans in" Amy said as they slurped the soup

"Mm, this is really good Amy, ever thought about doing a cooking show?" Tails asked, Amy blushed

"Not really" Amy replied

"You should, Tails is right, this is really good" Cream said as she slurped her soup

"Okay, I'll see about that when we got Sonic back" Amy replied

**(…)**

After the 3 animals had their break, they were off to find the last Chaos Emerald, Tails was piloting the plane once again, but it was shaking again

"What now?" Tails said to himself, as he saw the plane was shaking, the girls pulled out their Emeralds and realized they were shaking, Tails looked forward again and saw an even bigger snowstorm, with strong winds and tons of snow

"W-what's happening?" Cream asked, Tails sighed and frowned

"All my hard work is useless, I don't know why I try" Tails replied

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, as she held on Cream, from the violently shaking plane

"I mean I'm useless, I don't even know why I bother to live any more" Tails replied, he bashed his head onto the panel in front of him, displaying the HUD of the plane

"Don't say that, you have many reasons to live" Amy replied "Like being cute, and being there for your friends... have you ever stopped and thought, how sad your friends and family will be if you're gone?" Amy pointed out, Tails stood up

"Yes, you're right, we're crashing by the way" Tails replied, the girls held onto each other, as Tails grabbed them and opened the cockpit door, he then jumped out with them in his arms, starting to fly, spinning his tails as fast as he could, suddenly everything went black

**(…)**

Tails had just woken up, lying in some cold snow, with a wreckage of his plane next to him, luckily the parts weren't scattered, the girls were still in his arms, but knocked out, Tails sat up and placed the girls beside him on the cold snow, he then inspected his body to find any wounds or anything that may have been damage "I'm fine?" Tails thought "Must be something that came off the plane that hit us" Tails said to himself

Tails then nudged both of the girls till they woke up, they both opened their eyes at the same time seeing a darkish sky with snow falling on their face, they sat up and looked at each other, sharing a hug "Hey Cream, what happened?" Amy asked

"Hey Amy, I'm not sure, Tails should know" Cream replied, they pulled from the hug and looked at the fox kicking his work

"We crashed, and something on the plane hit us, and knocked us out... that's all I know" Tails replied, the girls sighed and shook

"It's so cold out here" Cream pointed out, Amy and Cream hugged each other to keep them warm, they wore their jackets and other clothing to keep them warm, unfortunately it wasn't keeping them warm enough, Tails then joined in the hug and wrapped his tails around them

"I'm afraid we wont get warmer if we don't move" Tails interrupted, the girls pulled from the hug and stood up

"We'll have to make the most of this, because if we die, then at least we'll die knowing how we felt about each other" Amy said, Tails and Cream hugged each other

"We just have to keep moving, don't worry about a thing girls, we'll be fine, use my body as warmth" Tails pointed out, they all then started walking along, Tails had got the Chaos Emerald from the plane, and then joined the girls, who were walking, shivering as the snow hit their face, they had their hoods up and even a mask that kept them warm, but it didn't work

"Tails, are you all right, the snow's hitting your face there?" Amy pointed out

"I'm fine, just worry about yourselves" Tails replied, Amy and Cream sighed and then hugged Tails as he approached

"Don't put yourselves in front of us, we want to survive Tails, and you're the only one who can help" Amy pointed out

"Yeah, and you're the only one who can kiss me on the lips" Cream lifted her mask up and kissed Tails deeply on the lips, Amy pulled from the hug and watched as they kissed, Tails placed his hands on Creams cheeks

"I love you Cream, your fur is beautiful, everything about you is beautiful" Tails replied, as he stroked her cheeks

"I love everything about you too Tails" Cream replied, Tails then picked her up

"I'm not letting you walk any longer, I'll carry you home" Tails said as he held Cream in a bridal style

"Great, anything about me you two like?" Amy asked, Tails and Cream sighed

"You're a great friend" They both said, Amy blushed

"I forgot something" Amy pointed out

"I know, the picnic, I'll get it, just keep walking" Tails said, he placed Cream down and ran towards the plane wreckage, once he had the picnic, he brings it to the girls who were still walking along the snow "All right, I got it" Tails added as he caught up wit the girls, Tails' shoes were getting wet, and starting to make his feet cold

"Tails, your shoes... they're getting wet, you're going to get cold" Cream pointed out, Tails sighed

"I-I-I kn-know" Tails replied, he was shaking violently, Amy and Cream ran over to him, and just about caught him before he passed out from being so cold

"No... he passed out" Amy pointed out, Cream frowned and cried

"We'll have to keep him warm, you hold his torso, I'll hold his legs" Cream and Amy picked up the body, holding it between the two, having the picnic in Amy's hands still, the two kept the body warm until he finally woke up

"Huh? Wh-what happened?" Tails asked, Creams eyes grew wide, she then hugged him

"You're awake!" Cream shouted with joy "You passed out" Cream added

"Oh... I'm weak, you should have left me alone..." Tails replied, Cream sighed

"You're strong Tails, who built the Blue Typhoon with his bare hands?" Cream pointed out, Tails smiled

"Me..." Tails replied, Cream nodded and pulled from the hug, and held him up, Tails slipped out of their arms and stood up on the ground "Thanks for keeping me warm" Tails added

"No problem, we'll do anything for you Tails" Cream replied, Tails smiled and nodded, he then hugged the two girls

"I'm glad you guys are my friends, anybody else I try to make friends with, never likes me" Tails replied, he pulled from the hug

"Surely there must have been friends of yours that like you right?" Amy replied

"Just everybody I'm friends with now, as far as I know" Tails replied with a frown

"That's all right I guess" Amy added, Tails nodded

"Yeah, but you two are my closest friends" Tails replied, Amy and Cream blushed

"Yeah, we can share secrets" Cream added, Tails and Amy laughed

"Let's just look for a way out of here first, before we freeze" Tails added, they started walking towards the horizon

**(…)**

**After 2 hours of walking, the 3 animals managed to climb a mountain.**

"You know, I never realized this, but we're like a team" Tails pointed out, Amy and Cream held their hands out, one on top of the other, Tails then palced his hand on her

"Any name for this team?" Amy asked, Cream nodded

"Team Tornado" Cream replied, they all nodded and agree

"It's agreed, adventure awaits us" Tails then pulled his hand away, causing the girls to pull theirs away, they encountered an obstacle in front of them

"Hmm, this is slipper" Tails said as he looked down the mountain, seeing ice boulders everywhere

"What are we going to do then? Go round the mountain?" Amy asked, Tails snapped his fingers with an idea

"Hey Cream, me and Amy will fly down, and you can fly down there too" Tails replied, Cream shook her head and pulled down the hood on her jacket, revealing ice cold ears, she tried flapping them but they wouldn't mode

"I-I cant fly" Cream replied, Tails snapped his fingers with another idea

"Okay, I'll fly, Amy you grab onto me" Amy then grabbed Tails' feet "Then Cream grab Amy's feet, and hold on tight" Cream then grabbed Amy's feet, and then Tails flew downwards to the bottom of the mountain. Once passing through the clouds on the mountain, they saw civilization

"That looks like a village" Cream pointed out

"You're right, let's land" Tails then landed the girls moved either side to let Tails land safely. They then reached the village, seeing Mobians everywhere, the 3 walked through the small village seeing some very old buildings, and stores, the Mobians looked like goats

"Excuse me Mr. Goat" Cream walked up to the goat leaning against the wall

"Yes Miss?" The goat replied, Tails and Amy sighed and walked over to where Cream was asking the goat

"We got lost out here, have you got a map we can use to-" Cream got interrupted by some violent shaking from her Chaos Emerald "Uh, never mind that, have you seen an Emerald around, almost like this?" Cream pulled out her orange Chaos Emerald, the goats eyes widened, he lent forward and inspected it

"I think so, may I take a look just be sure?" The goat asked, Cream nodded and gave the goat the emerald, he then started running away with it

"GET HIM!" Tails shouted, as the 3 ran towards him "Okay, Amy, I'll throw you forward along with Cream to try and hit him, and Cream, do this for me please"

"Okay Tails" The 2 animals formed a flying formation, Tails then flung the two into the goat, causing him to let a grunt of pain out

"Got him" Amy pointed out, she snatched the Emerald out of his hands, she hid it away and then looked around her, seeing some angry goats surrounding them

"There's too many, help!" Cream shouted, Tails then flew in and grabbed them just as they were about to be grabbed by the angry goats

"Thanks Tails" Amy replied, Cream nodded and then kissed him on the cheek, as he held the two in each of his arms, the girls noticed

"Uh wow, you're really strong Tails" Cream pointed out, Tails laughed

"I wish, but come on, we have to find that Emerald" Tails demanded, they then flew on top of one of the village buildings, once landed, the roof collapsed

"AH!" Tails and Cream shouted, Amy stood up straight after falling, she then saw something right in front of her, it was glowing bright, she held out her pink Chaos Emerald, and it reacted weirdly letting a ray of light appear from the Chaos Emeralds, Tails and Cream caught up with her

"We found the last Chaos Emerald" Tails pointed out, Amy sighed

"I never expected to find them this fast" Amy pointed out, she grabbed the white Emerald, and gave it to Tails

"We better get out of here, they probably saw us" Tails then started to fly away with the girls hanging from his feet

**(…)**

"Hold on, what is that?" Amy pointed to the ground, revealing a patch of grass, Tails landed on it

"Wait, there's only one place that dissolves snow like this, and that's... STATION SQUARE!" Tails shouted, he saw the city past the tree's "Man, I used to love winter"

"Same" Amy and Cream replied

"Come on, we gotta dig Sonic up and take him to Knuckles so he can be resurrected from the dead" Tails then ran into the city, with the girls, Tails then found the graveyard, with the huge stone statue of Sonic in the middle, Tails and Amy ran towards the grave, and started digging it up

"Ew, I don't like doing this, but if it brings back my Sonic, it'll be worth it" Amy added, Tails sighed and nodded

"There" Tails hit the coffin, and then opened it, moving a lot of dirt out the way, it revealed Sonic's dead body, untouched and clean, apart from bruises and cuts he had from the day he died

"Do you want me to carry him?" Amy asked, Tails shook his head

"Nah, I don't want to freak you out" Tails then grabbed the dead body "Soon we'll be reunited as best friends

**(…)**

**Tails, Cream and Amy made it to angel island in Tails' bi-plane, they took a long walk and flew half way back to Tails' house before. Currently they were walking up the stairs to the master emerald.**

"Mr. Knuckles" Cream interrupted his resting, Knuckles opened one eye and then closed it again

"Hey guys- wait what" Knuckles opened his eyes, seeing Tails holding Sonic's dead body "Why did you bring Sonic?"

"Because got all 7 Chaos Emeralds, and we need to bring him back to life" Tails replied, Knuckles nodded

"Okay, I'll set it up, just leave him here, and I'll let you know when I'm ready to bring him back, the master emerald needs sleep" Knuckles replied, he then closed his eyes again

"As long as it brings back my Sonic, it'll be worth it" Amy said as they left

"Well Tails, we did, I'm proud of you" Cream said, Tails blushed

"I'm proud of you Cream, good job" Tails replied, Cream blushed and laughed

"Hmm, I spy two lovers" Amy interrupted behind them, Tails and Cream shrugged their shoulders and stopped, they then kissed each other on the lips deeply "Aw, I didn't mean... wait, you two are going out after all"

"Yep" Tails replied as he pulled from the kiss "I better get you home Cream, your mother will be worried"

"Yeah, thanks for the great day Tails, and Amy, it was fun" Cream replied, Tails and Amy laughed

"I guess so" Amy added

"We'll do some more stuff like this again some day, it wasn't all that bad, none of us were seriously hurt"

"And we'll do it as a team, right?" Amy asked, Tails and Cream nodded "All right, Team Tornado 1, Mobius 0" Amy joked

**(…)**

**That'll do it for this one, remember to report that hacker**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**(…)**

**It has been a week since collecting the Chaos Emeralds, and bringing them back to Knuckles, Tails is still awaiting the call from Knuckles to say he is ready to be resurrected from the dead. Tails was working on his plane, till his door bell went. Tails instantly stopped working, putting his welding torch down and turning it off, then running to his front door, he answered it and saw Amy.**

"Hey Tails" Amy hugged Tails, then kissed him on the cheek "You were brave last week, I wanted to see how you were"

"Hey Amy, I'm fine... just waiting for him to come back" Tails replied with a frown, Amy stepped back pulling from the hug

"I know... are you and Cream doing alright then?" Amy asked, Tails nodded

"Yeah, I love her so much, I feel like I should go and see her" Tails replied, Amy nodded, they heard something tore through the air "What the?" Tails looked at the blue blur going past him "OH MY GOSH, SONIC!" Tails shouted, Amy turned around instantly and saw the blue hedgehog standing there

"Hey guys, thanks for going through so much to save me, Knuckles took me to the hospital to repair my bones... I don't know how that works... but I'm back" Sonic said, Amy hugged him

"Oh Sonic, I'm glad you're back, want to go out on a date?" Amy asked, Sonic laughed

"Not today Amy, but I've got some friends to visit, Tails..." Sonic walked up to Tails, then placed his hand on Tails' shoulder "I don't know how I could thank you enough... for doing all this for me, just to bring me back?"

"Well... you can take me round Creams house, since I am her boyfriend" Tails replied, Sonic nodded and grabbed Tails' hand, then ran off

**(…)**

"Here ya go, enjoy your kissing games" Sonic said as he let go of Tails, and ran off, Tails knocked on the door to Cream's house

"Hey" Cream instantly answered "Tails, how are you?" Cream asked

"I'm fine Cream, I was just going to ask you the same" Tails replied

"I'm fine too, I'm glad you're here, and I saw, Sonic's back" Cream replied, Tails laughed

"Yep, I'm glad you're alright, I was worried about you, I'm sorry I hadn't visited you in the week" Tails added, Cream nodded and then hugged him

"It's okay Tails, I understand" Cream replied, Tails started to cry, and sob

"I hate myself for not visiting you" Tails added, Cream patted his back

"Don't hate Tails, like and love" Cream replied, Tails laughed

"I guess... I'll try to pull myself together, but I wont guarantee it" Tails replied, Cream then pulled away from the hug and kissed him on the forehead

"At least could you do it for me?" Cream asked, Tails nodded and smiled

"For you Cream... Anything" Tails replied

"Well... I'm willing to do anything for you Tails" Cream replied, whilst blushing

"I-I want to live with you" Tails said, Cream kissed him deeply on the lips then pulled away

"Sure, you can sleep in my room... with me in my bed!" Cream replied

"Okay... but you don't have to... you know... wear something to impress me" Tails added, Cream laughed and blushed

"I don't wear anything when I'm in my bed" Cream replied, Tails blushed

"Still, it cant be as beautiful as your face" Tails then grabbed Creams hand

"Alright Tails, I'm not sure if you want to but..." Cream scratched the back of her head

"But what Cream?" Tails asked, Cream smiled and blushed, looking at her dress, she looked back up at Tails, who was smiling constantly

"But, I want to raise a family with you Tails... can we have babies?" Cream asked, Tails pulled her into a hug

"You can, and it's fine with me" Tails replied, Cream nodded and grabbed Tails' hand, bringing him to her room

**(…)**

**Right after "Doing it". The couple were panting for air**

"Wow" Tails said "You really know what you're doing"

"Yeah, Amy taught me all about it... it disgusted me at first, but Amy was right about the feeling good part, that was worth it" Cream replied, Tails laughed and kissed her deeply on the lips

"Do you think your mother heard us?" Tails asked, Cream shook her head

"Nah, she's got bad hearing now, it's a part of growing old" Cream replied

"And we shall grow old together" Tails added, Cream laughed and kissed him deeply on the lips again

"I love you Tails" Cream whispered

"I love you too Cream" Tails whispered

The End

**(…)**

**Well, wanted to end it short, because I want to get on with writing fan fictions, and atm, I'm recording a full playthrough of each of the Teams in Sonic Heroes, on my youtube channel, so that's taking a while to do, watcha think of my fan fictions so far?**

**R&R**


End file.
